


Sick Day

by JaxyBae_G



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Matpat - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natepat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: Nate's sick and his lover, Matt, has to take care of him. Despite his protests.
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Nathan Sharp
Kudos: 8





	Sick Day

Natepat Fluff

Nate sat up against the stacked pillows on the bed. He held a tissue tightly in his left hand, at the ready if his nose started running again.

He stared aimlessly at the white door of his bedroom, waiting for Matt to return. He had left the door slightly ajar when he left, allowing the hallway light to leak through into the room.

Nate was sick. Very sick. Laying in all his sniffling misery as he missed out on work. 

Nate hated when he had to miss a day of either practice with his guitar, writing his next hit or filming for Youtube.

As far as he was concerned he could still speak and use his hands, filming shouldn't be a problem.

Nate probably would have just continued acting through his busy schedule as if he wasn't sick at all. 

That is... If his very concerned boyfriend hadn't bed-bound him. For the entire week! While Nate was groaning in discomfort at his situation, his lover had returned.

A wonderful smelling tray of tea in his hands.

Matt smiled sympathetically at Nathan. The other's appearance was a wreck. Runny nose, red teary eyes, completely disheveled hair and no shirt.

Nate looked up at Matt and forced a light smile. He was glad he had returned, but was he was also still bitter about being banished to the bed.

Matt didn't take his eyes off Nathan as he kicked the door shut, and slowly wandered over to Nate's side of the bed.

Matt placed one hand on Nathan as he put the tray down on the nightstand. "I got you raspberry, it's supposed to help your throat." 

Nate nodded. He wasn't really listening. All he wanted was to drink the fruity tea and have Matt hold him close in his time of suffering.

Matt could sense this, so he merely handed the steaming mug to Nate and walked around to the other side of the bed.

He sat next to Nate, pulling the covers up over his legs, covering his waist with the blankets.

He turned to face the smaller male. Nate had a small smile on his face as he tasted the delicious tea. He had never had this kind before and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste.

Matt smiled at him, glad that the tea was to his liking.

Matt leaned in and gently kissed Nate's bare shoulder. 

The gesture, it was meant to be brief, but Matt prolonged it when he received a slightly sharp inhale from Nathan.

Matt only wanted to comfort his sick baby. And he was more than happy to oblige if Nate asked, or hinted at wanting kisses.

It was always awful when one of them was sick. He was glad Nate was still in somewhat of a good mood. 

The ebony-haired male could be sooo grumpy when he wanted to be.

Matt smiled as Nate moved himself further into Matt's side, and he breathed happily against his neck.

Matt gave him another soft kiss. 

"I'm sorry you're sick baby..." He said it so gently and sweetly. Matthew's voice was like smooth, soft satin. 

Though, as soothing as Matthew was, he still sounded sleepy.

It was rather early in the morning. Nate's coughing had woken them both up a bit earlier than usual.

Nathan turned to him, then moved the tea to his left hand so he could place the mug back on the tray. 

All the while he never looked away from Matt's sweet grin.

He didn't say anything, and simply hugged his partner. 

He grinned as he felt Matt peck his face and ears a few times. Nate had the urge to give Matt a kiss in return, but didn't, in fear of getting him sick as well.

Matt smiled and hugged Nathan back. Sealing his arms around him in an equally possessive and happy hold.

After a minute of peaceful silence, he gently asked Nate, "Are you still mad at me?" 

Nate shook his head, a light frown overtaking his lips. "No..." His voice had a light rasp to it. "I know you're just trying to help me. I am a bit sniffly so..."

Matt frowned and hugged Nate slightly tighter, pushing his head to his chest and letting him rest there. 

"Cheer up a bit, Natey. You'll get better soon. THEN, I'll let you get back to work." 

Nate whined in response. 

"I can still write songs though. Why won't you just let me in the studio?"

Matt shook his head. "I already explained this Nate," 

Matt leaned in and began to kiss the top of Nate's head. "You. Mwah! Are sick." He paused mid-sentence to give a large, noisy kiss in Nathan's hair.

His smaller boyfriend groaned. "Yeah, but my hands still work! Matt, I have songs to work on. I can't miss a week of Youtube AND practice." 

Matthew wouldn't hear it, and only shook his head. 

"I'll make it two weeks if you keep complaining... Just drink your tea and cuddle with me." 

Nate looked sadly down at the blue bed covers.

The action didn't go unnoticed.

Matt smirked lightly as he asked, "Aw, what? Don't you like being cared for?"

Nate nodded, answering quietly, "I-I do. It's very sweet of you, but I don't like not working. OR taking time off when I don't need to. I don't like to feel lazy, Matt." Matthew nodded.

'Feeling lazy' was one of Nate's biggest insecurities. He was a hard worker and almost never missed a day of his job... Either of them. Hell, if he woke up later than ten a.m. he would chew himself out for it!

Matt stroked his back. Slow and comforting. "You're not lazy Nate. What you are, is sick. You needed a break anyway. Please, it's only a week. Just let me take care of you." 

Nate accidentally coughed into Matt's shirt, only further proving his boyfriend's point.

Nate took a deep breath, lightly sniffling and looking up at Matt. "F-Fine... I-I'll let you take care of me. But ONLY for a week!"

Matt's smile was huge. He was so happy he finally managed to calm the other. And he showed so by pulling Nate into a tight, tight hug. 

"Thank you baby. You know you need this right?" 

Nate nodded hesitantly. "I-I... Yeah, I do. I know I'm sick, I just don't like spending time away from the studio." 

Matt smiled understandingly down at his sickly lover. Of course he knew that about Nate.

"I know baby... I know, but you realize that you aren't lazy for being sick right?" 

Nate didn't say anything in return, simply adjusting his body to lay on Matt. "Just go back to sleep with me. it's still early."

Matt chuckled. "Fine. But I suppose I'll have to get that confession from you later." Nathan only nodded, again not really listening as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little story. I enjoy writing this to no end, so expect more soon. Give me suggestions if you have any wonderful ideas.


End file.
